


Yours

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-kinkmeme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Micropenis, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sam has a micropenis and Dean loves it, Size Kink, Supernatural Kink Meme, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every inch of Sam is perfect for Dean, and he makes sure that Sam always knows it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but smut here, folks! Don't like? Click that back button! Like it? Leave some kudos or a comment when you're done - it gives me inspiration to fill more prompts!

Sam's barely in the door from work before Dean's untucking his shirt from behind so he can run his right hand under it, snaking up and around Sam's waist so he can thumb at his perky nipples.  
  
"Did you get yourself all nice and bare for me?" Dean asks huskily, plastering himself against Sam's back. "All smooth and soft like a girl?"  
  
Sam doesn't answer, just moans and leans his head back against Dean's shoulder as he drops his tie to the ground and unbuttons his shirt so it drapes open. The question's mostly rhetorical anyway; Sam is always smooth.  
  
"You're so good to me, Sammy," Dean whispers, enjoying the way Sam moans and relaxes against him as he pinches his nipples into peaks. "Coming home to me with your pretty little titties on display."  
  
They're not _really_ breasts, just... a little bit more than nature intended anyone born with XY chromosomes to have. Not even close an A-cup. Without the blazer, they'd be just a shade too large to wear under the white button-downs Sam likes so much, not without an undershirt at least. As it is, their gentle peaks are _just_ this side of visible through the shirt.  
  
Sam reaches back with his arms, fingers reaching out behind him to pull Dean closer. He loves how much softer Sam's muscles are than his. Strong, but deceptively gentle for someone his height, someone with his broad shoulders. Dean knows the truth, though; Sam was made for being held, not for doing all the holding.  
  
He lets his hands wander south, over the curves of Sam's waist and under his belt, stroking that indecent yet decent area just below the navel, like a husband holding the swell where a baby might grow. Not that Sam can do that, an extra X chromosome here or there doesn't change basic biology; if anything, it means the opposite. But that's not why Dean loves stroking him there. No, it's the way there's nothing to bump up against his hand when he strokes.  
  
Sam's hands squeeze Dean's hips one last time before racing forward to unbuckle his belt and open the buttons on his slacks, giving Dean's hand more room to work its way south to-  
  
"Look at you, all excited and ready for me. Is your pretty little boy clit ready for me to show you how much I love it?"  
  
"Yes." Sam blushes like a rose coming into bloom and mumbles something that gets cut off in a gasp when Dean runs his palm across Sam's cock - all three inches of it, precious and small and perfect and _Dean's_. He's irrationally glad that the world is obsessed with large cocks, because it means that no one is ever going to take Sam away from him.  
  
Mosaic Klinefelter Syndrome, the doctors said. Not as severe as full Klinefelter's, just a few extra X chromosomes thrown in randomly. Enough to give Sam tiny budding breasts, curvy hips and a tiny, adorable cock that no amount of hormone therapy was going to make bigger. And thank god for that, Dean thought.  
  
"Look at that-" One hand sweeps Sam's pants and underwear to the floor in a practiced gesture, helping Sam step out of them. The other he keeps cupped over Sam's cock, his palm covering it completely. "Just the right size, baby."  
  
"Dean-" Sam says breathlessly, rutting his rounded ass helplessly against Dean's rock-hard cock.  
  
Dean wraps his index finger and thumb around Sam's cock - it's not big enough for more than that, dwarfed by the rest of Dean's hand, so he curves his other fingers under Sam's tiny balls instead, massaging the smooth stretch of skin there. "Do you want me to play with your little clit until you come, baby, or do you want me to go down on you?"

"Want you to fuck me," Sam says bashfully.

"Don't you worry about that," Dean all but growls. "You know I love making you come over and over again. I'll be getting my dick up into your exquisite little ass soon enough, but I wanna see you squirt for me first baby, okay? Let me make you feel good."

"Okay," Sam nods. "Then mouth."

Dean covers the back of Sam's neck with kisses as he runs his fingers up and down Sam's tiny length of cock. "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." He leaves Sam leaning against the counter, naked except for his open white shirt like some bashful god from the yaoi porn he keeps stashed under his desk, dropping to his knees in front of him.

"Love going down on you, baby," he coos, right before he wraps his lips around Sam's cock. Dean likes to call it a clit because really, that's all it is, just a bit bigger than what any girl has to brag about.

He looks up at Sam, pulling off of it with a pop. "Play with your titties for me." He waits until he sees Sam's begin to massage them, pulling and pinching his nipples, before returning to the tiny cock in front of him. He could, and has, do this for hours. More than a real blow job, it's like sucking on a thumb - it's not even long enough to reach the back of his throat, let alone make him choke or gag.

He keeps an eye on his brother's face. When he closes his eyes and tilts his head back in ecstasy, hair half-falling out of the messy ponytail he keeps it in during the workday, it's Dean's cue to suck harder and curl up his fingers into the little p-spot right behind Sam's tight little balls, rubbing it while he sucks.

Sam drops his hands away from his nipples, tangling them in Dean's hair as he curls over him, pressing Dean's face into his groin while he comes, tiny little spurts of liquid hitting the middle of Dean's tongue. Dean presses his fingers harder against Sam's taint, milking every last drop until Sam's hands go limp in his hair and his knees give that telltale tremble.

Then he's up in time to sweep Sam into his arms and carry him into their bedroom, his stripped-off business clothes trailing behind.

"Tell me you prepped that pretty little pussy of yours, Sammy," Dean growls, dropping him gently onto the bed and climbing up after him. Sam grins shyly and spreads his legs, letting Dean see the end of the plug peeking out from between his cheeks.

"Gonna be fast and hard, Sammy, you ready for that?" Sometimes Sam has almost no refraction time after coming, but other times he's too overstimulated to handle it. Dean's got a pet theory that it depends on how worked up Sam's gotten his prostate by playing with his plug during the day. But this time Sam just smiles and pulls his knees up to his chest, the plug protruding slightly from the hole that it's guarding.

"Christ, Sammy, do you know how pretty you look right now?" Dean growls, grabbing the lube and slathering far too much on his cock. They're going to have to change the sheets after this, but he doesn't care. He pulls the butt plug out with one tug, and there's barely time to admire the way Sam's ass clings to it like a present it doesn't want to get rid of before he's plunging his cock inside. "You are so beautiful, Sam. God, you make me so hard, just looking at you. This is how you're meant to be, on your back, legs in the air, that pretty little clit begging for attention."

Dean's got Sam's legs over his shoulders, holding onto his hips as he jerks Sam onto his cock again and again.

"Don't it make a pretty picture, Sammy, your little clit so cute and adorable like that? It looks so dainty and tiny next to my cock, just the way it should. Play with it, baby." Sam's hand snakes down, rubbing it like it really is a clit, while his other hand returns to his tit. By now both of his nipples are red and engorged, nice and big enough for Dean to lean over and play with them, making Sam moan.

"That's right, just like that, keep playing with your clit, baby." He's thrusting furiously now, nipping and licking at Sam's tits but too worked up to suck on them the way he wants to, the way he will later on tonight.

"Are you mine, baby boy?" he asks. "Mine to keep, mine to fuck, mine to love?" He's so close, he's so-

"Yours, Dean," Sam says with a hitch and a gasp and then he's coming, and then so is Dean.

"That's right," he murmurs, burying his head in the curve of Sam's neck. "Mine. My perfect, perfect Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Like kink? Like SPN? Check out the [community](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com) and leave some prompts... or better yet, fill some, too!
> 
> This was an SPNkink-meme fill for this [prompt](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/167736.html?thread=48305976#t48305976): _Sam has some kind of hormone imbalance that impeded certain development. Sure he’s tall and strong with broad shoulders but underneath his clothes is hidden a precious smooth little micro cock. Dean loves it so much and is always telling Sam how sweet and pretty and perfect his baby cock is. He tells Sam how perfect he is, how he was made just for Dean, how his sweet little dick is proof that he was made to fucked by Dean. Sam loves hearing how cute and small his cock is, how he’s perfect for his big brother, how Dean is always touching him and asking Sam to show him his cute baby cock or his pretty little boy clit._


End file.
